


Best Partners

by Merfilly



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day for the pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts).



Maybe there was someone that each of them might have worked better with. Neither one could think of who it might have been, no matter their differences. They had each other's backs, and that was the way it was meant to be. Even when, like now, things exploded into unexpected danger.

"Sometimes, I think we need better work," Duo quipped, trying to see where the fire was coming from. Heero grunted, a bare acknowledgement that for once Duo was talking sense. "Of course, then, I wouldn't get to save you as often!" Duo proclaimed before moving suddenly to take the fight to the attackers, knowing Heero would be right on his six, until he took the lead away.

Just the way it ought to be.


End file.
